The objective of this research is the isolation and subsequent structure elucidation of tumor-inhibitory agents from plants of the Southeastern United States. Extracts of plants showing satisfactory antitumor activity will be fractionated to isolate compounds responsible for activity. The latter will be submitted to the Natural Products Branch, Developmental Therapeutics Program of the National Cancer Institute for detailed testing. Compounds which show acceptable activity will be subjects for structure elucidation studies.